You're My Lovely Boy
by Ennui Acedia
Summary: AU Trafalgar Law's heart is broken easily. Each and every time he gets a lover, they break his heart. Monkey D. Luffy seems naïve, but he is most certainly not. He's been with more men than he can count, although he is searching for the ONE. They finally meet when Luffy moves to Law's town. Could he heal Law's tattered heart, and can Law convince Luffy that he is the one for him?


**A/N: This is my first OP fic, and it's AU, so if I get any names wrong, please, tell me early on.**

** Characters will be quite OOC, so I'm just gonna warn ya. **

**Any/&/all grammatical and/or spelling errors are mine; I apologize for them.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Trafalgar Law's heart is broken easily. Each and every time he gets a lover, they break his heart. Monkey D. Luffy seems naïve, but he is most certainly not. He's been with more men than he can count, although he is searching for the ONE. They finally meet when Luffy moves to Law's town. Could he heal Law's tattered heart, and can Law convince Luffy that he is the one for him?

**DISCLAIMER**: Characters aren't mine, they belong to Oda-sensei. I'm just borrowing them for some angsty butt secks.

**MAIN PAIRING**: LawLu

**MINOR PAIRINGS**: ZoSan, Frobin, KLaw, Doflamingo/Law, Doflamingo/Crocodile, SmoAce, Mihawk/Shanks

**STORY WARNINGS**: AU, Luffy's a butt slut, Law is emotionally damaged, Yaoi, M/M, butt secks, vulgar language, abusive Vergo, Shanks is blunt, Law smokes, self harm, depression, very OOC Law and Luffy (they'll be back and forth between OOCness and canonness)

**CHAPTER WARNINGS**: Traffy gets his heart broken (again), Luffy talks about butt secks, Shanks is a bitch to Luffy (but we love him anyways)

* * *

**One**

* * *

". . . .you're too fucking clingy, damn. I've had enough of your little act of being fucking in _love_ with me. All we do is fuck, there's no feelings there. Get over yourself." With those words, Law's heart was crushed into what felt like a thousand pieces for the twentieth time in his short life. He clutched at his heart, scrabbling at the clothing over it.

It hurt. It hurt too much. He wanted to die.

". . . .you're a good lay and all, but I don't want anything serious, and you, Law, are way too serious about relationships than you should be. Fuck, how should I put it? We're in fucking high school. Go out, have as much sex as you fucking want, and when you're finally out of this shit hole, then you can go off and find love. Not now. Not in high school. Our so-called relationship? It's finished. Don't call me, don't talk to me. Fuck off and die."

And, with the flip of his bright red hair, Eustass Kidd walked out of Law's life, leaving behind a broken and tattered man in his wake. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but no. He was supposed to be a cold, sharp asshole at school. He would most definitely not cry while he was here. When he got home, well, whatever happened happened.

/

Luffy's ass fucking _hurt_. Why the hell did that bastard last night have to do such a mean thing and spank him while they fucked? What the fuck was up with that?

Luffy could do a little kink here and there, although when it came down to full-blown spankings, he was out. He may enjoy it at first, but if a paddle or anything like that came along instead of a hand, he would kick some ass. Which he did, after he got well and thoroughly fucked.

Yeah, he liked sex as much as the next guy. He basically lived for getting fucked into a bed. Or wall. Or table. Or floor. Anywhere would do, pretty much.

He would admit that he might be considered a whore or slut. He was promiscuous, although if he ever actually dated somebody, he would never cheat on them. Cheating was wrong. He would remain monogamous in a relationship. But, between relationships, he could get fucked as often as he liked.

Most people, when they first laid eyes on him, would presume that he was a naïve little virgin. Oh, how they were wrong on so many levels.

He hadn't been a virgin since he was fourteen, although he could be classified as a dick virgin, since all of her partners were assholes and wouldn't let him top. _Ever_. Not once. Maybe it was because he was smaller than them, or it could be that he just loved taking it up the ass, he wasn't sure.

His ass was quite well used, and he relished in that fact. But, he was quite picky on his partners too. He wouldn't let just anybody fuck him senseless. They had to at least take him out on a date once, because food was, like, the best thing in the world (excluding sex, of course).

With food in mind, his stomach growled like a mother fucker. He grimaced at the noise, looking around to make sure nobody else heard it. Usually he would be just fine if somebody heard his tummy rumble from hunger, but today was not one of his usual days.

Luffy was currently riding a train, heading straight for this small town somewhere in the so-called 'Bible Belt', Northeastern region, if he was correct; he probably wasn't. He crossed his arms, settling down into the plushy seat cushions of the train. He wondered if the small town he was moving to was over-religious or not. He sure as hell hoped he wouldn't have to deal with too many homophobes, or else he would move back to the city he'd just left.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he did so. He was alone, so couldn't he just be his actual depressed self instead of some naïve little bitch that he acted like to please his big brother Ace and his uncle Shanks? He figured that they already knew he wasn't actually a pest or a dumbass, but he continued to do so because it was fun to see their shocked faces whenever he came home with tons upon tons of hickies all over his neck. He knew they didn't approve, he didn't exactly either, but it was just something he did to show them up.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He wasn't usually this depressed or angry, and he wasn't sure why he felt like it exactly.

Hopefully, Luffy would meet the 'one'. Yes, even while being a whore, he still believed in that one special person that would make your life complete. He truly hoped that he'd meet that person in his new home, although it was highly unlikely, considering he _was_ about to start living in the damn freaking 'Bible Belt' for fuck's sake.

He leaned his head against the train's window, relishing in the cool glass against his skin. He started to think about all the things he could end up doing with that special someone. He surely hoped that, if he did meet him, that the guy would accept him, whore and all.

/

". . . .stupid. . . .stupid, so stupid. . . ." Law muttered to himself, head bowed in despair. He sat back against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them closer and closer to his chest.

He had the urge to scratch at his stomach, namely his abdomen, but held back, not wanting to cause anymore harm to that region of his body. Not a single one of his lovers had ever questioned why he preferred to wear a shirt whenever they had sex, be it if he bottomed or topped. Never once had they asked why he never wanted to get fucked stomach down or why he never wanted hands pressing down on his abdomen.

Basically, he was embarrassed by the mess he'd made early on to his stomach. He figured, since it looked disgusting and unstable in his eyes, that it'd look the exact same in other people's eyes also.

It was quite embarrassing that, just by a broken heart, he'd resort to THAT. In his eyes, he was a disgusting freak, and he didn't want his love affections to look at him with disgust and pity in their eyes.

With a sigh, he tried to stand, but to no avail. His legs gave out, not allowing him up or even to crawl anywhere. His arms didn't seem to want to work, either. God, he was such an embarrassment. What would he do if Vergo or even Doflamingo decided to barge into his tiny, compact apartment and saw him on the floor looking pitiful. They would never let him live it down.

It was odd, really. Under normal circumstances he'd be up and moving about, cooking himself dinner and exercising, but today was not a normal day. His heart had been wrenched out of his chest, thrown on the ground, and stomped on, leaving a bloody mess that nobody could clean up except for himself. Considering this was, undoubtedly, the twentieth time this had happened, he should be used to it already. But he wasn't. He could never get used to having his heart broken.

It hurt. It hurt so much. And nothing in the medical books he read front to cover could tell him how to heal himself. Not even the psychology books that he'd skimmed through told him a way to fix himself. So, he just figured that he'd have to grow a pair and get used to it already.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, and then a lighter followed. He took a cigarette from its hold in the pack, which he tossed aside. Holding the cancer stick in trembling hands, he placed it in his mouth and then lit it up.

He knew, since he wanted to be a doctor, that he shouldn't be smoking, especially not under depression, but he needed the nicotine in his system. He took a deep drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out just as quickly as he'd breathed it in.

Smoking wasn't something he normally did. He only did it when he needed a distraction that required zero concentration. Just breath and blow. Breath and blow.

Once the cigarette burned out, he tossed the butt across the room of his apartment and stood, stretching his body as he did so. His stomach rumbled, telling him to either feed himself or con tousle get the annoying grumbling that came from his belly. He chose the former, since food actually sounded pretty good right now.

He removed his hoodie, tossing it on the cheap, plush chair in the corner of the room, and headed toward the kitchen, rubbing at his arm tattoos. Each and every one of his tattoos head a special meaning to him.

The one on his chest, a tribal-typed heart with his weird smiley in the middle, stood for even after each of his heartbreaks, his heart kept on smiling. His finger tattoo that spelled '**DEATH**' showed that he wasn't afraid of dying. His tribal arm tattoos stood for his obedience to Donquixote Doflamingo, his forced off-and-on lover. His shoulder tattoos he got after his first heartbreak, and he added a swirl each time his heart was shattered; they swirled off from his heart tattoo. His hands had tattoos that represented his work as a doctor. And, finally, his back tattoo also held his smiley tattoo, but it was a larger version. It showed his undying will to continue and stay strong after everything that he went and, would go, through.

Many of his ex-lovers had no idea about his body tattoos; they only knew and saw his hand and arm ones, and, once in a while, they saw his upper arm ones too, although that didn't happen quite that often. Eustass was one of the lover who had seen the upper arm tattoos, and he'd seemed to love them.

Hah. As-fucking-if. If he had been true about loving the tattoos, then maybe he would have stayed with Law. A man could dream, couldn't he?

/

"Luffy," Shanks chided, hand guiding him along through the train's medium-sized outdoor terminal. "You do realize, son, that you must – absolutely MUST – keep on the down low about your sexuality, right? There might be a few bisexual men here and there, but most of them will either be so deep in the closet that they get burnt when they're in the sun, or they're in a serious relationship and can't be bothered for a one-night fling."

Luffy scratched the back of his neck and smiling a huge bright grin that, if looked at closely, you could tell it was fake. "Mah, Shanks, I _know_. You and Ace have told me time and time again. I'll be careful."

Shanks laughed. "Pft. You? Luffy, you being careful will only happen when pigs fly. I said keep on the down low, I didn't mean stop being GAY. No need to be careful. Just don't shove your sexuality in other people's faces."

"I've _never_ done something like that!" I nearly screeched, my voice rising higher and higher.

Shanks laughed again. "Of course you don't, Luffy, and Ace doesn't sleep with a certain officer Smoker twice a week 'on accident' when they're drunk."

Luffy blushed bright red. "I really did not need a vague image in who or what Ace sleeps with, ya old fart," he replied snidely. "Now, what type of school am I going to? Is it co-ed? Or maybe an all boys school?" He waggled his eyebrows at Shanks, who, in turn, sighed and patted Luffy's head.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Luffy? Where did that adorable, little, naïve kid go that I practically raised go? Hm?"

"Who knows? Maybe he decided to go sailing and fell off the face of the earth." Was Luffy's immediate response, and then he winced at his own words.

He'd grown up with Shanks, both of them went out almost every summer to the ocean to sail. On one of their little voyages, Luffy had been out on deck and fell off into the water. A shark came up and was ready to take a big ol' bite out of him, but, thankfully, Shanks jumped in and saved the day. Although, he lost an arm in the process.

After that, neither of them ever went sailing again. So, it was a bit of a low blow to even bring up sailing. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Shanks. I shouldn't have said that..."

Shanks waved his words off. "No need to apologize, it was a slip of words. Nothing more, nothing less, right?" He gave Luffy a look that could traumatize and then kill. "_RIGHT_?"

"Of course, of course, Shanks, baby."

"Don't call me 'baby'. We've never fucked, and never will, so there's no point in calling me such a thing. I have my sexy Hawkeye, he can call me baby. Not you. You're just a brat," he stated morosely, his voice low and dangerous. Luffy nodded.

". . .'m sorry, again, Shanks. . ." He mumbled quietly, head bowed in submission.

Once again, Shanks waved off his apology. "Don't apologize. You didn't know." He then grinned. "So, Luffy, are you looking forward to your new school?"

"Fuck no, Shanks. I don't want to have to deal with homophobic assholes throughout my sophomore year, ya know."

Shanks patted the top of Luffy's head, the tips of his fingers brushing over the straw hat that was barely hanging onto his head. "Luffy, you're sixteen. You should be enjoying your sophomore year. You don't have that many left, and once you graduate, you'll totally miss it."

"Ha! How about no," Luffy said, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'll probably have to recruit new friends and become king of the school."

Shanks bent over, cackling and guffawing loudly. "Damn, Luffy. You actually _think_ you could take over a school full of bible thumping idiots? You, an out and proud butt slut? I've heard things come from my buddy Yassop's son, Usopp, that seemed more real than whatever the fuck you're planning."

"Che." Luffy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not a butt slut...I just like sex. I _do_ have standards."

"Pft. You'll go after just about anyone with a dick, save Ace and I. Open your eyes, Luffy. You're a slut, and a butt slut at that."

Luffy winced at Shanks' words, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. "I– but...the 'one'...he's out there..."

"I know you believe that, but do you truly believe you'll ever find somebody who'd take your used ass?" Shanks questioned snidely, his voice full of pity and disgust.

Luffy wanted to cry now. "I–"

"Save it. There's Ace." Shanks pointed to a hat wearing figure with no shirt on. "ACE! PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!" He shouted at Ace, waving wildly at him.

Luffy hung back, head bowed in quiet submission. He'd never admit it out loud, but hearing _Shanks_ say that he was a slutmof sorts, well, it didn't feel too good. He had the urge to curl up in a ball and cry his out. Yeah, he'd do that later once he got his room at Shanks' place.

He made his way over to Ace, who grabbed him and lifted him up into a huge bear hug, causing Luffy to cough and mutter that he couldn't breathe.

"Whoops, sorry, Luffy." Ace grinned a huge shit-eating grin. "Ready to go home?"

"I've never been more ready," was his reply.


End file.
